lies, love and revenge
by 3nvy.gina
Summary: Murphy is hiding a secret from Baron and will do anything to keep her secret and Baron to herself. What will happen when all the secrets are revealed?


**Chapter 1; Murphys' law**

_Her boss walks into her office and takes a once over of her body before he takes a seat on her office sofa. "Is there anything I can get you "? she says putting all work aside. "Actually, yes, you," he says standing and walking over to her office chair. "I-I don't understand," she says stuttering as she looks at the bulge in his pants. "I think you do," he says as he looks into her eyes and kisses her fiercely making her stand up in the process. He picks her up and places her on her desk when he does he starts to kiss down her neck as the sensation she moans "Oh, Baron" _

"Veronica, Veronica, Veronica!" lowly yelled her coworker.

"Hmm?" she says snapping out of her imagination. "Come on it's time to go" "Ugh!" she exclaims. Veronica and her coworker's head out when she is stopped by her boss "Hello" "Hello, is there anything I can get for you before I head out?" she says smiling at the memory of her imagination. " Actually, yes. We need to talk about you getting a promotion". "Really? Umm, what time?" she says trying her best to cover up her excitement "How about 8:30 tonight?" "Perfect, see ya there " "Bye, Veronica I'll text the address" then he walks away and Veronica leaves with a smile on her face.

"Hey, there Murphy," Murphys' friend, Lexi says sneaking up behind her scaring her "oh, nothing...what was the question?" "What?" Lexi asks "Never mind," She says rolling her eyes "What do you know about that girl with the blue dress and black heels on?" she says pointing towards Veronica "That's Veronica Mills she does-" Lexi start before being interrupted by Murphy. "Veronica Mills...you mean the daughter of **THE **Coralina Mills?" "Yeah, why?" "Because Coralina industries is like the second biggest corporation in Seattle next to my dear Baron." "And?" "And if I can get close to Veronica I can get close to Coralina an-" "NO! You will not do what I think your gonna try to do" Lexi states pointing her finger "But then it'll make my Baron happy, do you not want him to be happy?" "There is no right answer to that" Lexi says shaking her head "Come on let's go," Murphy says heading out the back entrance. "If Veronicas' mom is so loaded why does she have a job?" Murphy says sipping her drink in the passenger's seat "She wants to independent or something? I don't know" Lexi says rubbing her temple frustrated "Ugh let's stop to get something to eat"

When Veronica gets home she quickly drinks a little courage juice and takes a nice long hot shower. Once out she heads to her desk to check her email after answering them she realizes she only has 1 hour to get ready. She puts on her clothes dressed in a long-sleeved black fitted dress with a dark blue pair of heels afterward she puts on her makeup to complete the look with dark red lipstick and a simple eyeshadow that matches her skin tone but deepens her eyes and a little blush. Before heading out she checks herself in her mirror and smiles "I do look fabulous" she says to herself and laughs.

She arrives at the restaurant that has beautiful gold and white exterior and a huge fountain when you first enter. She steps out of the car and hands her keys to the valet and walks in seeing Baron "Oh just in time, I was just about to be escorted to a table. Follow me if you will?" he says taking her arm in his. They are taken to their table and they both take a seat " Is there anything I can get you?" "Not at the time" Baron replies looking at Veronica for an answer and the waiter walks off. "Well for us to talk about a promotion this is quite the extravagant place" She chuckles lowly looking around not noticing him looking at her smiling at the sound of her laugh. " Yeah well it's an amazing place and I felt as if I needed to get out a little more," he says looking at the way her hair is perfectly catching the light of off of the chandeliers. After they order they start talking about Veronica and her promotion which leads to an agreement and a couple of laughs.

Outside is Murphy and Lexi spying on Veronica and Baron in Lexis' car "Is this what you call eating? Cause we are just sitting outside of an amazing restaurant and I'm starving? This is like one of those movies where the crazy girlfriend stalks her boyfriend and I'm the crazy friend that does whatever you say for some reason and then one of us mess up and get caught and he brakes up with you go crazy...er than before." "Lexi he's not gonna break up with me even if we get caught" "How do you know?" "I just do, ok?!" "Ok fine" "I have plan" "of course you do," Lexi says sighing "It's time to follow Murphys' law," Murphy says looking ahead as if into a camera "What?" "It's supposed to be- nevermind"

_**Authors note: I know this isn't the best-written story but it was fun making it. I'll be publishing the next chapter sometime soon but I don't have a publishing schedule. The other chapters might not be long btw.**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
